No Empty Promises
by crunchturtles
Summary: "I'll never leave Haru-chan" - if Makoto can't keep that promise, Haru will do it for him instead. Swim coach and professional swimmer - starring their eventful life after graduation. [MakoHaru]
1. Prologue

Pairing: MakoHaru

Warning: possible smut in future chapters

* * *

No empty Promises

 **[Prologue]**

* * *

"I won't ever leave Haru-chan."

That was Makoto's promise when they were kids.

"I won't ever leave. I'll stay by your side. So please, don't look so sad."

Haru felt intense distaste at that statement. He wasn't stupid. There is no 'forever'.

 _That's nothing but an empty promise._

Besides, did Makoto think that he could replace Rin? Rin, who made his heart thump and ignited his spirit. Rin, who showed him that something he had never seen before. Rin, who left to study in Australia.

Haru clenched his fist, but loosened it soon after, when he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I won't ever leave Haru-chan."

That did not reduce the pain from having Rin torn away from his life. You can't just replace someone important with another person and expect it to work out.

But Haru couldn't deny that Makoto's presence did provide an incredibly warm feeling to cover it up.

"...promise."

Haru didn't know why Makoto was so attached to him. It seemed quite natural for the brunette, but Haru could not see what was it about himself that was worth Makoto's admiration. He felt he was just a normal kid from a normal family.

Once, Makoto asked Haru to join the iwatobi swim club that was close to their neighbourhood.

"I don't want to." He replied with a straight face, without hesitation.

Makoto had seemed rather discouraged at that, and murmured something about not joining if Haru isn't going to.

Haru's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why?"

"It's meaningless without you."

Makoto was the only person Haru ever knew who had the audacity to say such things as if there was nothing strange about it.

Those words had made Haru quite embarrassed, even though Makoto tilted his head in confusion when Haru frowned at him, having no idea at all what was wrong.

Makoto was always around Haru. Hanging around him in school, after school, and on weekends. Haru didn't really mind it, since his company was always filled with warmth, it felt comfortable, so he did not oppose it.

Unknowingly, Haru had grown quite attached to Makoto as well as years passed by. With Makoto always by his side, it felt as if he was being made complete. A cheerful friend who'd make an effort to understand him, even when everyone else leaves him be.

If Makoto was serious about the promise he made about never leaving his side, then that'd be great.


	2. Chapter 1 - An old promise

No empty promises

 **[Chapter 1]**

 **An old promise**

* * *

AN: this takes place nearing the end of season 2

* * *

It was already evening, and the setting sun was casting pink and orange hues over the quiet neighbourhood.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Makoto waved him goodbye as he prepared to make a turn round the corner.

Since the both of them lived close to each other, Haru and Makoto often walked home from school after swimming club activities, going separately from Nagisa and Rei who headed towards the train station. Today was just another one of those normal routines.

"...Makoto." Haru called out to his friend.

"Eh?" Makoto stopped.

That place was where Makoto and Haru usually said their goodbyes as they left to go in the direction of their homes. Almost every time, they'd parted with quick, simple farewells...but not today.

"Can I…" he intended to ask a question, but his voice faded halfway, and he looked down at the ground.

"Haru-chan?"

Silence.

Haru didn't continue his sentence.

Makoto could tell that Haru had something on his mind, but it wasn't going to come out of him so easily.

In the first place, it was already rare for Haru to reach out to him in such a hesitant manner. When Haru acts, he knows exactly what he's doing. Thus Makoto had inferred that something unusual was up; which he had yet to find out. One thing for sure was that if there was ever anything Haru needed, Makoto would gladly give his all to lend him a hand. After all, Haru holds a special place in his heart.

In an attempt to reassure his friend, Makoto gave him a gentle smile and stepped closer to him.

"Haru-chan." he repeated. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. Goodnight." Haru shook his head and turned to walk away.

 _There's no meaning in fussing over that now,_ He thought.

"Wait, Haru!" Makoto's body instantly reacted as he grabbed onto Haru's wrist, stopping him just in front of the stairs.

Haru slowly turned his head back to glance at Makoto. There was something different about his gaze. It was shaken, unsure, fearful. Nagisa or Rei might not have noticed it, but he did.

"As I thought, something really is strange about you today."

…

…

The both of them ended up sitting at the table in front of the television inside Haru's house.

"So, why are you here?"

"it's 'cuz Haru-chan seemed a little weird."

"There's nothing wrong."

"I've known you long enough to know when something is up."

"Are you secretly just craving mackerel for supper?"

"Hahaha! That's not it." Makoto laughed at his friend's enthusiasm over the fish. Haru does indeed cook very well, despite his dishes being centered around mackerel.

"Oh…"

Having carefree and somewhat dumb conversations like these often made them smile and lighten the mood. It was a way of neutralising the atmosphere, especially since Haru didn't seem like he wanted to talk about his problems. Makoto could choose to back out now with his usual laughter and jokes and leave Haru to himself and no one would question, but that wasn't about to happen. It wasn't right, for Haru to suffer alone.

Besides, Haru had tried to reach out to him just earlier. To Makoto.

"Haru." He called out, his voice more serious than before, but still as gentle as always.

"Shall we go for a walk?" A beautiful warm smile graced his lips. "By the seaside."

Haru's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of the sea. He didn't need to say anything; Makoto already knew the outcome.

"That's a yes, then."

* * *

This was the most effective way known to Makoto to get Haru to relaxed. Water would make him feel so comfortable, so blissful, so...free. When Makoto was younger, he sometimes considered the idea of Haru secretly being a water spirit, or perhaps a mermaid who traded her voice for legs to walk on land, just like in the old fairytales. That amused Makoto, since the description sort of fitted Haru who really didn't talk much as well.

Thus they strolled along the beach they always passed by on the way to and from school, enjoying the cool sea breeze that ruffled their hair gently. It was a night with a full moon, casting pure white light which reflected brightly on the calm water surface.

"Isn't it pretty?" Makoto commented.

"Yeah." Haru's voice was a little less stiff than before.

Makoto's eyes shifted its focus from the sea to the boy's deep blue eyes. They were sparkling from the reflection of the moon as well; in a very captivating manner. A pretty shade of blue, just like the color of the sea.

When Haru turned his head to make eye contact with Makoto, it caused the latter to jump a little at the sudden gesture, thinking that perhaps Haru found it disturbing to be stared at.

"Makoto."

"Y-yeah?"

Haru stopped walking and turned back to face the sea, to which Makoto responded by moving to stand beside him, the both of them gazing into the distance.

"Today... sensei spoke to me again."

"Ama-chan sensei did? What was it about?"

It seemed like Haru got a little more comfortable sharing his feelings when being near water. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that Makoto was there with him. The warm smiles of the taller boy always seemed to melt all his worries away, making Haru feel at ease.

"That career form." Haru said.

"So that's what you're worried about?" Makoto laughed. "I didn't think Haru-chan to be the type who frets over that kind of stuff."

"Not really."

"Besides, haven't you already decided what you want to do?"

"Ah." He nodded in acknowledgement.

Expectations, future plans… those weren't things that Haru could deal with. Up till recently, that is. That was why he wrote 'free' on his career form. It meant exactly what he felt. But it was different now; Haru had something he wanted to do now. He found his dream; just like Makoto told him to. He was going to pursue swimming competitively.

But Makoto was not.

"Makoto."

"Ah, yes?"

There was silence again. Makoto could see the same uncomfortable and fearful look in his eyes once more, the look that bugged him and made him insist on talking with Haru in the first place.

He wanted to speak, but didn't know what to say. Instead, he could only glance at Haru in worry, searching his mind for anything he could say or do to help.

"The others...Nagisa, Rei, Rin, and you." Haru finally spoke again.

Makoto blinked in confusion.

"We're all going to go our separate ways."

Just by looking into Haru's eyes, he instantly understood the pain in his heart.

They were going to graduate. Do the things they want to do, chasing their dreams. In the future, they were all going to find a job, get married, start a family, and live their own lives. That really wasn't a bad thing. People grow up; they have to move on.

Even though Haru had told them that they were bounded through swimming, and that there was never going to be an end for their team, He knew that time would drift them apart. Just like the time when Rin left for Australia.

Change is inevitable.

Makoto knew that too.

"Even if we do, we're still going to be friends." He put a hand on Haru's shoulder, trying to make him feel better. "We will still swim together."

"Is that so…" Haru didn't seem very convinced.

The swim club was an important part of their lives; Makoto agreed on that as strongly as Haru. Swimming with their teammates were important to the extent where they relied on it as a fuel to carry on. Rei, Nagisa, Makoto, Haru; they all did. They were lifted out of the darkness and shown the joy of friendship.

And then slowly… they will all leave, one by one. Even Makoto, who stayed by his side ever since they were kids, he was going to leave.

Haru felt that fear in his heart. He wanted to be free. Free, yet he feared being alone.

In those fleeting moments, Makoto and Haru exchanged unspoken words through their eye contact. Words that they both of them couldn't express, feelings that only they can share. It was only possible because they were so used to each other's presence, and understood each other inside out.

"Haru-chan…" Makoto spoke, with a sad smile.

His hand moved from Haru's shoulder to his face, brushing the long bangs aside as the light wind continued.

The moonlight made his skin appear paler than usual, giving him a slightly different, more mysterious aura. Unconsciously, Makoto moved his body closer to Haru's; close enough for them to feel the heat from the other's body. Haru was tempting. The words he said; the feelings he expressed only to Makoto; his longing eyes; the pale soft skin under the moonlight. It made Makoto want to hold him tight and never let him go.

His hand gently caressed Haru's cheek, then moved down to feel the smooth skin of his neck; all the while getting closer.

"Makoto?" Haru's voice came out as barely a whisper, his breath landing on Makoto's face which was less than a few inches apart.

As if suddenly realising their proximity was too close for comfort, Makoto stepped away apologetically in a flustered manner. It was alright when they were kids, but as they grew older the judging stares from passers-by would intensify, until it became too awkward for Makoto to hug him anymore.

"I'm sorry, Haru, I-" Makoto fumbled with his words to find a way to explain himself, his face blushing a deep red.

 _I got caught in the moment, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to do that to you. I'll treat you to mackerel, so forgive me?_ He slapped himself mentally a few times over.

He gasped when a sudden force tugged on one side of his unzipped iwatobi highschool swim club jacket, pulling him forward and breaking his train of thoughts.

"Eh?"

Haru had pulled Makoto towards him, closing up the distance that was made when Makoto backed away. Haruka was just slightly shorter than Makoto, so he had to tilt his head upwards to see his face at this close distance. Makoto still had that red tint in his face, and the color was getting deeper as the seconds ticked by, spreading to his ears and neck.

He let out a small chuckle at the sight, which made Makoto widen his eyes at the rare occurrence.

Haru then pressed his face against Makoto's neck and collarbone, breathing in the alluring scent of the brunette mixed with the sea breeze. It wasn't a bad combination. One that he would definitely miss if it was taken away from him.

"Are you...really going to leave?" Haru brought their conversation back to the original topic.

Having no one to pull him out of the bath every morning, then making breakfast alone, going to school alone, and coming home alone. Just the thought of it wrenched Haru's heart uncomfortably.

Makoto swallowed in response to the question. He wasn't very enthusiastic about the idea of going to Tokyo himself, since it meant not being able to spend time together on a daily basis.

"I'm not leaving, I'm just going to study in Tokyo." Makoto smiled and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Haru's. Now their faces were closer that before. Makoto could see the desire in Haru's eyes, telling him that he didn't want him to go, and that he would be empty without him.

"You said you'd never leave me."

"Yes, it is indeed meaningless without you."

That seemed to make Haru go silent. It could be argued that Makoto wasn't exactly 'leaving' Haru. He was just moving to a further location. In order to fulfill his dreams of becoming a swimming coach.

"Then, I'll come with you."

"Eh? But your swimming…"

"I was scouted by the university you're going to attend."

Makoto felt his heart thumping harder against his chest. Haru said he was coming with him. Haru was coming.

"But, you have much better options…" Makoto attempted to convince him to change his mind, even though he wanted Haru so badly. "You might regret picking our school."

"Whichever option that involves you is the best option."

Makoto had nothing to say in response to that. A wave of happiness flooded him. There was no hesitation in his voice. The Haru that he had admired and chased after for so many years, is saying such things to him. The same Haru was clinging on to him with literally no distance between them, telling him they'd stay together. At the same time he tried not to read too much into the situation, since the dark haired boy was never one to think much about love and intimacy.

Nevertheless, that sweet feeling never left Makoto. Though the most he could manage was just remaining stunned and motionless, staring into Haru's hypnotic eyes.

"H-Haru…"

"Since you can't keep your promise, I'll have to do something about it for you."

"Ahh, I did make a promise never to leave your side…" He laughed guiltily, and added a "I'm sorry."

"Makoto." Haru called out that name for the thousandth time, tugging on his jacket, trying gain the attention of Makoto who was avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment.

As soon as Makoto turned his head to face Haru, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own. Before he could even reply with a "Yes, Haru-chan?", the shorter boy in front of him had already tiptoed slightly, clutching on to his jacket for support, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Mm-!?"

His best friend and childhood crush had just decided to follow him along the same path in life (or college, at the very least), and made a move on him.

"W-waiiit, Haru-chan…" He stuttered when they pulled away after a while.

Haru tilted his head in confusion when he saw the awkward expression on his friend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!?" Makoto's face burned up again. "I mean, you just...err…"

Thoughts were running wild in Makoto's mind. What should he do? Should he confess to Haru? or just hug him?

"Nagisa told me that's what you do to tell someone you trust them."

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Makoto?"

"...Thanks, I trust you too, Haru…"

 _Nagisa, really._

"But that's not the only meaning it holds." Makoto muttered.

Slowly, in a timid manner, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, pressing them closer together. He seriously pondered over whether or not he should take things further from here. If he were to make his feelings known to Haru, would their friendship be affected?

His college life with Haru by his side was already secured. Honestly, Makoto was content with that. Just being with Haru was good enough.

"Really? What's the other meaning?"

"Eto...why don't you go ask Nagisa?"

He regretted saying that soon after.


End file.
